


Together

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Gen, Light Angst, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Not A Fix-It, Other, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vague story-telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: “We’ll take him together,” he tried to explain to the other. He knew they should not take their opponent lightly. He had never fought him before, but from what he’d seen, their foe was highly skilled in the dark arts.______Sometimes the memories can blend and you won't know which name to call in the heat of the moment.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Together

“We’ll take him together,” he tried to explain to the other. He knew they should not take their opponent lightly. He had never fought him before, but from what he’d seen, their foe was highly skilled in the dark arts. 

But it was all in vain, for his taller companion had raced ahead of him, desperate to defeat the dark-sider. 

Yellow eyes shone in pure merriment as the attacks from the Jedi grew more and more reckless. 

The red blade clashing with green made for a sickeningly beautiful sight. 

Obi-Wan’s own blue saber hung at his side from the lack of attention the Sith was giving him. 

He jumped into the fray and his attack was blocked just as well as his partners’ was. 

They pushed the enemy back and Obi-Wan was unfortunately taken out of the fight and couldn’t join in. 

That fueled the other’s perseverance into the fight as they attacked and combated with equal intentions to harm the red blades’ master. 

“No!” He screamed as the blade went through the Jedi. The indisposed Jedi fell in pain and shock. 

The Sith was thoroughly taken care of and he crawled to the body on the floor. 

_Qui-Gon/_ _Anakin!_


End file.
